


Virgin mixture

by cantadora_09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: AU к первой серии второго сезона. У Ирен Адлер есть тайна, о которой она никому никогда не рассказывала и которую совершенно случайно узнал Шерлок Холмс.Чистое PWP, вдохновленное воспоминаниями о тех временах, когда мы в сообществе могли неделями обсуждать, девственник ли Шерлок.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 6





	Virgin mixture

**Author's Note:**

> Virgin mixture (англ.) – «первозданная смесь».

Он смотрел ей только в глаза.

Ирен откинулась назад на стуле и взглянула на свое отражение в зеркале туалетного столика.

Большинству людей бессмысленно объяснять, что профессиональный BDSM-партнер – не проститутка. Они все равно связывают твое занятие с сексом, хочешь ты того или нет.

На самом деле ни одна из ее сессий не включала в себя сексуальных действий. Ни с ее стороны, ни со стороны клиентов. Ирен была доминатрикс. И точка.

Много раз она думала, что, возможно, стоило... Что то, что она так упорно обходит вниманием тему секса, не давая ни единому лишнему прикосновению или жесту проникнуть за жесткое ограждение правил, которые она создала, со временем может стать – если уже не стало – проблемой большей, чем, собственно, мог стать секс. Но поделать с собой ничего не могла.

Проводя щеткой по волосам, Ирен рассматривала себя в зеркале. Причина, не позволявшая ей перешагнуть границу, не была на самом деле препятствием. Какая разница, что она чувствует? Клиентов, в конце концов, всегда интересовали только их ощущения. Им было плевать на нее. Было ли это нормально?

Ну, уж конечно, нет. Но Ирен привыкла не требовать от людей большего, чем те могли предложить.

Впрочем, меньшего она тоже приучила себя не требовать.

Когда Майкрофт Холмс и агенты британской разведки начали на нее охоту, Ирен успешно скормила им историю о назойливой секс-работнице, ищущей, где бы побольше урвать. Так было безопасней. Так было проще.

Пока не появился он.

Он смотрел ей только в глаза.

Ирен отбросила щетку и раздраженно фыркнула.

Что ее дернуло выйти к нему голышом?

Хотелось поддать эпатажа. Сбить его с толку? Заставить желать себя? Из пешки сделаться сколько-нибудь серьезной фигурой?

Епископом, например.

Ирен вздохнула. Два епископа в комнате – это слишком. И оба – фальшивые, вдруг засмеялась она.

Он смотрел ей только в глаза, но смотрел так, что у нее возникло ощущение, словно она абсолютно нагая.

Не голая, а нагая. И все, на что она так грубо ему намекала, произошло уже. Там и тогда.

Жаль только, что...

– А вы ложитесь поздно, не так ли, мисс Адлер?

Ирен вскочила от неожиданности и обернулась.

Шерлок сидел в одном из кресел в дальнем углу. В одной рубашке и брюках, без пиджака.

Медленно отойдя от туалетного столика, Ирен приблизилась к креслу.

– Что вы здесь делаете, мистер Холмс?

Шерлок встал и подошел к ней.

– Вы пришли за фотографиями, вы их не получите, – устало повторила Ирен слова, сказанные в их первую встречу. – Поэтому советую вам уйти.

– Майкрофту вы ответили то же самое?

– Он ушел обдумывать мои аргументы.

Шерлок чуть улыбнулся.

– А вы, полагаю...

– Мистер Холмс, я устала и хочу спать, – с нажимом сказала Ирен. – Не могли бы вы...

Он оказался рядом внезапно, так что она не успела ни двинуться, ни отшатнуться.

– Мистер Холмс, если сегодня утром я вела себя с вами несколько... непривычно, это вовсе не значит, что теперь вам позволено...

Его рука обвилась вокруг ее талии и мягко прижала ее к нему.

Ирен замерла, стараясь не шевелиться.

– Утром вы выглядели поистине впечатляюще. Вы говорили, как называете этот образ. Я, боюсь, не запомнил. Кажется, боевой наряд?

В комнате сделалось вдруг очень тихо.

– Не стоило его надевать, Ирен, – прошептал Шерлок ей на ухо. – В нем вы как на ладони.

Ирен дернулась. Что?..

– Вы сейчас ищете, где просчитались, – Шерлок улыбался. – Но может быть, все дело как раз в том, – его губы приблизились, почти что касаясь ушной раковины, – что вы слишком привыкли рассчитывать.

– Хорошие мальчики любят спонтанные игры? – Ирен резко высвободилась и сделала шаг назад. – Я учту это на будущее.

– Станете продолжать подобные игры с моим братом – у вас может вообще не быть будущего, – невозмутимо сказал Шерлок.

– Угрожаете? – оскалилась Ирен.

– Констатирую очевидное, – Шерлок пожал плечами. – Не представляете, как иногда утомляет, – встряхнув головой, недовольно добавил он и, развернувшись, прошел по комнате и сел на кровать.

– Что вы делаете? – спросила Ирен, глядя на то, как, устроившись на постели, он сбрасывает ботинки и принимается расстегивать рубашку.

– То, зачем вы меня позвали, – ответил Шерлок, закончив с последней пуговицей и высвобождая руки из рукавов.

– Я не звала вас, – Ирен подошла и уставилась на него, прищурясь; край ее пеньюара почти касался его колен.

– Нет, звали, – парой коротких движений он расправился с брюками и, привстав, запустил их подальше. – Так громко, что я едва не оглох.

Она подумала, что ей стоит попятиться. Вскинуться, возмутиться, позвать Кейт, наконец. Но вместо этого она стояла и наблюдала, как сидящий на ее кровати Шерлок Холмс снимает с себя белье.

– Что... вы... делаете? – очень тихо повторила она.

Шерлок ей не ответил. Вытянув вперед руку, он взялся за пояс ее пеньюара и, осторожно дернув, потянул на себя. Недолго Ирен смотрела, как он разглядывает шелковую узкую ленту, вертит ее и натягивает, проверяя на прочность.

«Надо бежать», – решила она и вздрогнула, услышав вновь его голос, низкий и абсолютно бесстрастный.

– Ты не боишься.

– Нет, разумеется, – вздернула подбородок Ирен, трясясь внутри, словно осиновый лист.

– Не сейчас, – Шерлок слегка улыбнулся и шевельнул пальцами, забинтованными в нежную ткань. Он замолчал и посмотрел на нее снизу вверх. – Ты не боишься быть обнаженной, – не потому, что привыкла показывать чужакам свое тело, не потому, что для тебя это работа, а потому...

Ирен снова дернулась и бессознательно сделала шаг к нему. Их колени столкнулись, и она замерла. Шелковый пояс соскользнул с его пальцев, обнажая костяшки. Ирен наклонила голову и задержала дыхание.

Медленно подняв обе руки, она протянула ему запястья.

– ...а потому, что тебе просто нечего прятать или скрывать, – негромко закончил Шерлок, перехватывая их лентой и завязывая ее прочным узлом.

Ирен попробовала шевельнуть руками.

– Что дальше?

– Дальше, – Шерлок поднялся, – мы сделаем то, для чего я пришел, а потом я уйду.

– Что я с этого получу? – Ирен обернулась, глядя на то, как он отходит к туалетному столику и берет оттуда два каких-то флакона.

– Когда я учился на химическом факультете, – пропустив мимо ушей вопрос, проговорил Шерлок, обошел ее и уселся обратно, – на третьем курсе я развлекался тем, что смешивал афродизиаки.

Откупорив один из флаконов, он поднес его к носу и, удовлетворенно кивнув, отвинтил крышку второго.

– Ты знаешь, что некоторые компоненты промышленной парфюмерии содержат остаточные следы возбуждающих и бодрящих эссенций? – капнув из одного флакона немного себе на ладонь, продолжил он безмятежно. – По отдельности они не оказывают особого действия, но вот вместе...

Расширившимися глазами Ирен смотрела, как, добавив несколько капель прозрачной жидкости к уже имеющейся, он растирает получившуюся смесь между ладонями и придвигается к ней.

Ее ноги не связаны, подумала Ирен. Она может сбежать.

– Мне удалось выяснить в ходе экспериментов, – никогда еще на нее не обрушивалась с такой силой близость чужого обнаженного тела, – что большинство таких сочетаний скучны и банальны.

Его рука скользнула за край ночной рубашки, и он медленно провел пальцами у нее между ног.

Ирен вздохнула.

– Все, что они делают, – усиливают возбуждение. – Он средним пальцем надавил на клитор, втирая смесь круговыми движениями. – Но как быть, если женщина, – пальцы переместились и принялись поглаживать нежные складочки, – не возбуждается, – снова прикосновение к клитору, в котором начинает пульсировать глубокое тепло. – А если и возбуждается, не кончает?..

Кудри. Его кудри так близко, осознает Ирен, приходя в себя, и понимает, что стоит, опираясь Шерлоку на плечо связанными руками. Перед глазами плывут желтые и алые пятна. Сердце колотится, а между ног полыхает пожар.

– Шерлок, что... – с трудом повернув голову, пытается выговорить она. Но Шерлок не отвечает – перехватив ее руки и бедра, он поднимает ее и укладывает рядом с собой на кровать.

Когда он склоняется над ней, обнаженный, и Ирен обнаруживает, что куда-то исчезли ее рубашка и пеньюар, неожиданно дурман пропадает, и наступает полная ясность.

– Шерлок, я все равно не смогу, – произносит она отчетливо, глядя в его инопланетные глаза.

– Я не настаиваю, – улыбается Шерлок, снова касаясь ее пылающей плоти и накрывая ее рукой.

***

Дверь дома хлопнула, поддаваясь порыву ветра. Ирен поплотней запахнула пальто и двинулась вдоль песчаного берега, рассеянно глядя на волны, окатывающие носки ее туфель тающей пенной каймой.

Порывшись в кармане пальто, она достала почти пустую пачку сигарет, старый блокнот с размокшими страницами и мобильный телефон.

Телефон принесли с утренней почтой. Маленькая неприметная бандероль без обратного адреса. Ирен улыбнулась.

Она разблокировала аппарат и открыла первую попавшуюся папку. Пусто. Фотографии, документы, файлы с шифровками и случайные смс-ки, подсмотренные на чужих устройствах и пересланные ею самой себе, – все исчезло.

Что же, он чисто работает, признала она. И на сей раз все честно.

Она убрала мобильник обратно и потерла замерзшие руки.

Шотландия – не самый удачный выбор для человека, привыкшего каждый год отдыхать в Карибском бассейне, но в ее положении роптать было глупо. Из того, что она слышала о Майкрофте Холмсе, следовало, что он способен и на менее приятные подарки.

Собственно, из того, что она о нем слышала, было ясно, что подарки вообще не в его стиле.

Сунув начавшую неметь руку в карман, она нащупала в нем выпотрошенный телефон и усмехнулась. Майкрофт Холмс, прирожденный убийца нежелательных данных. Ради своих грандиозных целей пойдет на сделку с кем угодно. Может, и с Мориарти.

Интересно, Джим тоже от него услышал?..

Она развернулась и пошла дальше по берегу, поддевая мелкие камни и ракушки, прилипавшие к тонким подошвам обуви, как к корабельному дну.

...

– Я хочу рецепт этой смеси, – Ирен смотрела на Шерлока прямо и твердо.

– Зачем? – Шерлок отложил скрипку и скрестил руки на груди.

– Вы знаете зачем, – возмущенно сказала она, подходя ближе. – Лучше всех знаете.

– Ну, и все-таки.

Ирен устало вздохнула.

– Я годами... – Она замолчала. – Годами искала средство, которое помогло бы хотя бы приблизиться к ощущениям, которые я испытала в ту ночь. Годами искала и не могла найти. Теперь, когда я о нем знаю, я не смогу больше делать вид, что его нет. Я никогда не думала… Мне нужен этот рецепт.

Ирен умолкла и подняла на него глаза. Шерлок смотрел на нее, наклонив голову.

– Неужели после того, что я сделала, после того, как отдала вашему брату свой телефон, – Майкрофту так и не удалось выбить из нее пароль, а Шерлок не спрашивал. Ирен отмахнулась от воспоминаний. – Я не заслуживаю, как минимум, благодарности?

Шерлок задумчиво улыбался.

«И разве моего унижения, – подумала она, прикрывая глаза, – недостаточно?».

– Я счастлив был бы подарить вам этот рецепт, Ирен, – голос Шерлока вторгается в ее сумбурные мысли. – Но не могу.

– Почему? – спросила она раздраженно.

– Потому что рецепта не существует.

– Шерлок, почему нельзя просто... Что?

– Рецепта не существует, – повторил Шерлок.

Ирен опешила.

– Как... Но вы... но ты же... Химический факультет... Эксперименты с афродизиаками...

Шерлок кивнул.

– ...абсолютно реальны. Я забавлялся ими до четвертого курса. Потом надоело.

Ну да, тебя же, наверное, и так хотел весь поток.

– Но ты при мне смешивал!..

– Простой бальзам с нейтральным PH и немного спирта, – Шерлок вновь улыбнулся.

Ирен отвернулась. С минуту она молча смотрела на стену перед собой.

– Майкрофт говорил, что ты – девственник, – ошарашенно сказала она.

За ее спиной раздались шаги.

– Не стоит верить всему, что говорит мой брат.


End file.
